1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, liquid discharge substrate, and inkjet printhead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-138775 discloses a ringing suppression circuit in which a plurality of switching elements are connected in parallel and a timing control circuit controls the switching timings of the respective switching elements to differ from each other. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-069414 discloses an output circuit in which the thresholds of a plurality of transistors are set to different values by setting the substrate impurity concentrations or substrate potentials of the transistors to different values.
However, these related arts have the following problems. The former technique needs to arrange a new timing circuit to set the driving timings of a plurality of switching elements to differ from each other. This increases the circuit area. The latter technique changes the substrate impurity concentration or substrate potential between a plurality of transistors. For this purpose, a step needs to be added to the manufacturing process, raising the manufacturing cost.